packersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kansas City Chiefs
National Football League |conference = AFC |division = AFC West |founded = 1960 (joined NFL in 1970) |stadium = Arrowhead Stadium |city = Kansas City, Missouri |image_color_uniform = |image_white_uniform = |image_alt_uniform = |championships = 3† |championships_years = 1962 • 1966† • 1969 |super_bowls = 1 |super_bowls_years = IV |conf_champs = 0 |conf_champs_years = None |div_champs = 8 |div_champs_years = 1962 • 1966 • 1971 • 1993 1995 • 1997 • 2003 • 2010 |typen = 2 |type1 = Chiefs |type2 = Chiefs }} The Kansas City Chiefs are a professional football team based in Kansas City, Missouri. The Chiefs are a member of the Western Division of the American Football Conference (AFC) in the National Football League (NFL). Originally named the Dallas Texans, the club was founded by Lamar Hunt in 1960 as a charter member of the American Football League (AFL). In 1963, the team relocated to Kansas City, Missouri and were renamed the Kansas City Chiefs. The team is legally and corporately registered as Kansas City Chiefs Football Club, Incorporated. From 1960 to 1969, the Chiefs were a successful franchise in the AFL, winning three league championships (1962, 1966, 1969) and having an all-time AFL record of 92–50–5. The Chiefs were the second AFL team (after the New York Jets) to defeat an NFL franchise in an AFL–NFL World Championship Game when they defeated the Minnesota Vikings in Super Bowl IV. The team's victory on January 11, 1970 remains the club's last championship game victory and appearance to date. The Chiefs were the second team, after the Green Bay Packers, to appear in more than one Super Bowl; and, they were the first team to appear in the championship game in two different decades. Team history 'Membership' |} 'Championships' Minnesota Vikings |away_team_score = 7 |home_team = Kansas City Chiefs |home_team_score = 23 |mvp = Len Dawson (QB) |typen = 2 |type1 = Chiefs |type2 = Chiefs }} The most prominent season in Kansas City Chiefs history was in 1969, where the Chiefs finished 11–3 record, culminating in the franchise's only Super Bowl championship. Led by head coach Hank Stram and quarterback Len Dawson, the Chiefs defeated the New York Jets 13–6 en route to the final AFL Championship Game, then defeating the Oakland Raiders by a score of 17–7. In the final Super Bowl before the AFL-NFL merger became complete, the Chiefs dominated the Minnesota Vikings at Super Bowl IV. Kansas City used three field goals from Jan Stenerud and a rushing touchdown from Mike Garrett to take a 16-0 halftime lead. A dynamic 46-yard TD pass from Len Dawson to Otis Taylor in the third quarter sealed the victory as Dawson was named the game’s Super Bowl MVP. Forty years later, Super Bowl IV remains as the last championship won by the Chiefs. External links References * Pro Football Reference.com - Kansas City Chiefs franchise encyclopedia * Wikipedia - Kansas City Chiefs page * Chris Creamer's Sportslogos.net - Kansas City Chiefs logos Category:National Football League teams